Foundations: Terrestrial Fellowship
by Piccolosdragon
Summary: DISCONTINUED"
1. Chapter 1

Foundations: Terrestrial Fellowship  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This is an A\U it does not run along the lines of Dragonball Z, if some characters appear out of character then I do apologize.  
  
This Fic involves Piccolo and some of the other Z fighters along with my own characters.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z they are the sole property of Akira Toriyama a man with a great imagination.  
  
Please do not steal any of the characters I created, they were created by me for the sole purpose of this story.  
  
The first chapter will be the shortest it depends on what the reviews I receive are like then I will continue.  
  
((In this fic, Nameks are NOT asexual, they reproduce asexually still though))  
  
Let it begin.  
  
Piccolosdargon  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Story Summery:  
  
Trunks of the future made his presents known by destroying Frieza and King cold, his arrival marked the beginning of the longest 3 years of the Z fighters lives, In three years the fiercest androids reveal themselves to all.  
  
Dr. Gero's Evil plan would come into effect there was no choice for the Z fighters but to prepare in the three years they had, they could not prevent this incident for they knew not of the location of Dr. Gero's laboratory.  
  
Goku had returned as was foretold by Trunks their deep conversation after the defeat of Frieza raised suspicion from the fighters out of Hearing range, Only Piccolo with his remarkable hearing capabilities was whiteness to the words.  
  
Trunks had delivered his warning to the brave protectors of earth; he made his preparation to return to his own time when something goes drastically wrong.Will the trio find their way back in time.  
  
A tale about courage, alliance leaning to trust & love..  
  
Starring: Piccolo, Goku & Gohan and Others  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Chapter 1: Comrades astray.  
  
Trunks had arrived, Frieza had been defeated along with king cold and peace was for the moment evident from the mysterious youth, Trunks had inquired to have moment privacy with Goku.  
  
Goku obliged both Saijins flew a distance as the rest of the fighters watched and waited wondering what the young hero had to say to the kind hearted Saijin. The fighters were shocked by Trunks releasing his sword and attacking Goku, but the blows ended as oddly as they began again returning to their undisclosed exchange, All except Piccolo the tall broad noble namek of earth was suspirations of their words he was taking in every word hearing every snicker and laugh.  
  
Trunks handed Goku the capsule containing the antidote against the new and deadly heart virus that would take his life in the not to distant future.  
  
"Hey Mr. Piccolo what's going on?"  
  
Gohan stood beside his sensei hoping to gain insight; he had admired Piccolo all his life that would probable never change he was his idol.  
  
Piccolo not turning to face his student and only true friend in the world listened intently. The hard namek has become fond of the young boy beyond comprehension he was the closest thing he had to family he was like a son to him and would protect him accordingly.  
  
"Don't worry kid we will soon find out, your dad can handle this"  
  
Gohan then noticed his father and mysterious stranger conversation had ended they began approaching from across the gorge.  
  
The came to join the rest of the Z fighters, meanwhile Piccolo had already enlightened the oblivious fighters of what was exchanges between them.  
  
"Well Goku I can't stay any longer my mom is worried sick about me"  
  
Trunks explained eager to return to the time machine that awaited his instruction.  
  
"Sure thing, it was great to meet you and thank you"  
  
Goku held the capsule of antidote in his hand confidently, he looked back to Trunks  
  
"You take care of yourself too"  
  
Trunks nodded a response taking one last glance at the fighters, Vegeta his father stubborn, proud but grateful to have seen him, his young mother beautiful and happy the sight of her brought a content smile to his face.  
  
"Farewell all"  
  
Trunks began to walk away form the fighters toward the time machine in close to the tree line, Goku stood some distance away from the rest of the fighters when he heard a few sets of steps approaching from behind.  
  
"Dad, so what did he say?"  
  
Gohan along with Piccolo came to stand by Goku as they watched Trunk's departure; Goku ruffled his son's hair they would have three years to prepare for the arrival of this hideous threat.  
  
Trunks settled down in position making his calculation to what time, position and date he wished to be transported to, the machine began to pulsate from the buildup of pressure heat rose from its engines, Trunks felt relived to be returning home but he felt that this was taking to long the ship should be have been airborne by now.  
  
"What going on?" Trunks said allowed as he felt the pulsating ship he was cased in began to shake violently he looked up through the bubble window to the sky that had clouds gathering.  
  
"Something's wrong I should be airborne by now"  
  
Piccolo noticed the disturbance in the heavens the clouds growing darker and thicker, suddenly bright light began to emanate, t from the time machine blinding Goku, Gohan and Piccolos sight.  
  
"LOOK OUT"  
  
Piccolo shouter shielding his eyes from the razors of light.  
  
"DADDY WHATS AHPPENEING"  
  
Gohan grasped his fathers Gi bottoms burying his face in fear and pain of the light.  
  
Goku watched wide-eyed.  
  
Swift flashes of lightning from the sky shot in every direction of the ground, The time machine rose from the ground, what was once an emanating light had now exploded disintegrating everything from trees, rocks and shrubs in a 50 meter radius.  
  
The Z fighters watched shielding their sight or are blinded as the violent light engulfed Goku, Gohan and Piccolo then the time machine ascended to the sky and disappeared.  
  
The light cleared slowly and the dust settled.  
  
"What happened"?  
  
Krillin question then saw the dust clear all watched and gasped in shock there was no sign of Goku, Gohan or Piccolo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Thank you very much for reading, if you think this story should continue please write a review and let me know what you think.  
  
If I receive a minimum of six reviews, I will continue this story.. haha. please do review 


	2. Chapter 2

Foundations: Terrestrial Fellowship  
  
******************************************************************* Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for the reviews people they mean a lot to me and I will do my utmost to make this story good.  
  
I hope you all enjoy it and come back again next time.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Chapter 2: Anywhere but abode.  
  
  
  
A sent and unfamiliar scent missed along the ground, the ground soft like a bed of feathers warm to the touch, where had he inhaled this fresh soothing scent it emanated in his nostrils filling the most unreachable corner of his lungs.  
  
The air was not cold it felt wet a mist, humidity circled helping to relieve the tightness in his weakened chest cavity, the sensation against his skin was one of soft bristles his but that was not all the sensations felt.  
  
Along his entire length was hot, stinging fire piercing feeling on his flesh.  
  
*Light, those damn light the time machine.Trunks.. Goku.Gohan? *  
  
He remembered the incident trunks had began leaving for his own time.  
  
Piccolo's eyes creped open the faint rays of light peaking through the trees beamed down upon his battered body.  
  
Piccolo surveyed his surroundings the trees above his were tall and proud the seemed to be watching him as he lay, only the sound of whet seemed to be birds let him know he was alive.  
  
*Could have been worse I guess*  
  
The tickling feelings were shrubs that looked profoundly similar to the tree ferns he had seen on earth with their wide yet soft and feathery leaves.  
  
"Tree ferns, it must be earth"  
  
"What just happened, the time machine something went wrong," He said aloud  
  
Piccolo tried to move he bellowed a painful gasp, looking down he found his entire body covered in black crusty burns covering his emerald flesh, ignoring the searing pain he struggled to his feet.  
  
Utilizing the closest tree as support, he stood daringly on his lags with the partly severed flesh seeping purple blood dotting his brown boots and gi bottoms.  
  
He reached down placing firm pressure upon the blistered flesh the blood still seeping only now through the gaps between his fingers, but slowly the flesh began to grow covering banishing the black crusty burns with glowing emerald flesh. He gritted his teeth as the wound finally healed from his remarkable regeneration technique a trait know to his namekians people for eons.  
  
*It will be awhile before I fully heal, Ill needs to speed up the process*  
  
With little effort, Piccolo leaned against the trunk of a peculiar tree he slid down the trunk to the ground taking a final observation of the area before his intended slumber.  
  
The surrounding were most breathtaking rich shades of green graced the tree canopy and along the ground where he lay, sounds were of what seemed frogs and manipulated owl calls.  
  
*This place is unfamiliar where could I be, and where are the others*  
  
The whereabouts of Goku and Gohan were unknown he had not seen a sign of them from the moment the time machine disappeared along with trunks.  
  
Namekian physiology was permitted that nameks did not require sleep regularly, this was no exception in Piccolos case he had no desire for rest.  
  
*I have the feeling if the last place I expect I would be*  
  
As he watched many things began to become clear for instants the bird calls from above were not of birds at all they sounded more like frogs, long light frog bellows yet there was no water around and the sun was high a frog would have no business here.  
  
"I need to find the others, I can't be the only one here"  
  
Piccolo was frustrated from his regenerations taking longer than anticipated but in that time, he observed studies his surroundings.  
  
A shadow leapt through the canopy Piccolo watched it was quick moving yet but his sharp sight spotted its similarity to a cat only much smaller.  
  
*If that's what I think it is, then I must still be on earth*  
  
The cat like creature stopped in mid leap landing on a lower branch looking at the namek on the ground for a moment, it casually proceeded with its business ignoring Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo felt his head begin to spin, he shook his head trying to regain himself, it did nothing from the corner of his eye he saw a purplish green tinting began to form, looking he found his left arm had swollen and developed a violent rash.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Piccolo looked around but the only evidence he found to be the cause was the truck of the tree the bark that he leaned against seeped a black sap like secretion absorbing into his skin.  
  
"Just great what else could go wrong?"  
  
That moment Piccolos swollen arm fell limp and numb the black secretion has destroyed the nerves, he could not move it.  
  
Piccolo dragged himself away from the trunk of the bizarre tree; looking back, he saw the entire trunk engulfed in the black secretion. It slithered down to the ground like a snake hot on his trail.  
  
*I don't know how to treat this, this can't be earth I have never seen anything like this*  
  
Piccolo dragged himself along the soft leaf litter covered ground, his numb left now luged behind he now felt the same sensation begin to take over his shins, calves and hamstring.  
  
"Goku.Gohan?"  
  
Piccolo shouted hoping his comrades were not to far away, there was no response.  
  
"GOKUUU.GOHAAANN"  
  
Piccolo could not sense anything.  
  
His energy fading rapidly Piccolo could not go on, he his the ground hard barely able to keep his eyes open then a sound sprung his defences from his position on the ground.  
  
"Show. Your..self"  
  
Piccolo tried, but he did not have the strength to lift his head from the ground he could hear faint cautious footsteps making their way toward him.  
  
Before fading into let another unknown Piccolo saw only a form standing a few feet, away it stared back at him but the blurry vision was getting thicker, he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
  
  
Gohan lifted his head from the leaf litter running his fingers through his hair to sooth the aching throbbing from side to side.  
  
"Aggghh, what.. happened.. Dad.. Mr.Piccolo?"  
  
Gohan whispered sitting on his knees seeing no evidence of his father or sensei through the mass of ferns and bracken there was none but he left.  
  
Gohan slowly got to his feet brushing the leaves and dust from his clothing and ruffling the leaves out of his long black hair watching them fall to join the sea of strangely shaped leaf litter.  
  
"Where is everyone, and how did I get here"  
  
Gohan started walking around he marvelled at the high canopy above him, the sounds of frogs and owls echoed through the air.  
  
"We must have be pretty far from home I have never heard a frog that lived in trees"  
  
Gohan herd a rattling sound some from beyond a thicker batch of shrubs he froze taking on a fighting stants eyeing the lightly thrashing bush.  
  
"Some out whoever you are"  
  
A dull moan came from the thrashing thick shrubs a shaky hand pried out from the roots the fingers grasping the soft ground for leverage.  
  
Gohan waited ready to attack this unknown and possible assailer on sight.  
  
"G...oh.an"  
  
The hand stopped falling limp to the ground and not moving again.  
  
Gohan released his stance rushing to the bushes all hopes on them still being alive as he grasped the hand pulling the battered body clear of the shrubs kneeling down by their side..  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Thank you for reading pleases review..  
  
This chapter may have been a little predictable but please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Foundations: Terrestrial Fellowship  
  
******************************************************************* Author's Note:  
  
How am I doing this is only the second ever fic I have written I am trying the best to my abilities and experience.  
  
Read on.. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Chapter 3: Living or Departed.  
  
The Z fighters were in a fit of despair there was no sigh of Piccolo, Goku nor Gohan there was also no evidence of their ki's meaning either they had gone into the future wit trunks.or they were dead.  
  
Krillin rubbed the stress from his face sweeping a sweaty palm over his baldhead.  
  
"What went wrong, they just can't of disappeared"  
  
Krillin sat slouched to the ground his hands in his lap.  
  
"Hey but Its OK they are probably in the future with trunks right.right?"  
  
Yumcha's reassurance fell upon deaf ears all in their hearts hoped it could be true.  
  
Bulma stepped forward stopping by Yumcha  
  
"Yeah Yumcha's right you guys, they are OK I know Goku he will find a way back"  
  
Again, the awkward sigh lance filled the air, how would they know and who could tell them.  
  
Krillin jerked up from the ground turning to face the group.  
  
"Hey we could ask Kami, if they are alive he would know"  
  
The groups enthusiasm grew Chouzu jumped with you whilst Tien and Yumcha exchanged enthusiastic glance Bulma hugged Puar tightly all except one was in high spirits.  
  
"You pack of moron, you can waist you time looking for that fool Kakarot his pathetic offspring and that jade sasquatch, I don't need them to beat the androids I can do it all myself"  
  
The rest of the fighters turned to Vegeta and his careless outburst breaking the group's enthusiasm for their comrades safety.  
  
Tien stepped forward followed by Chouzu.  
  
"Hey come on Vegeta we need the others, you know what that kid from the future said we might not have a chance"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms strutting up to Tien stopping a few inches away from his face.  
  
"Shut you mouth Cyclops, if I say I can beat the androids on my own I will"  
  
Tien did not flinch but did not enjoy having the Saijin prince's face so close to his in the slightest.  
  
Tien shoved Vegeta a few feet back.  
  
"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME"  
  
Vegeta yelled with all his lung capacity.  
  
"Lets do this thing"  
  
Both fighters glowed their ki's powering up quickly Seconds away from Exchanging blows Yumcha threw himself between the rageing fighters.  
  
"THAT'S EHOUGHT"  
  
Vegeta and Tien backed away suppressing their energy both staring at Yumcha.  
  
"We can't start fighting amongst ourselves, we have three years to prepare for these androids, and lets make the most of it"  
  
Tien nodded agreeing that quarreling was pointless, Vegeta snickered mumbling abusive words under his breath.  
  
"I think we should do what Krillin said, go ask Kami if he knows where they are"  
  
All nodded then an important point came to Krillin.  
  
"Wait a sec you guys, if Piccolo is dead doesen't that mean that Kami is as well?"  
  
The fighters exchanged glances if that is what had taken place then their hopes for victory was growing slim.  
  
"Well there is only one way to find out, you know the way to the lookout don't you Krillin?"  
  
Krillin nodded in response to Tien, the fighters followed Krillin as he took off for the lookout.  
  
Bulma again traveled with Yumcha and Puar, all her hopes along with the rest of the fighters that the guardian of earth was still alive.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Gohan dragged the battered body of his father from the thick shrubs, his body ravaged in burns and blisters all black as coal.  
  
He knelled down by his fathers side shaking him careful avoiding the wounds  
  
"Dad can you hear me, Daddy?"  
  
Goku heard again the faint voice of his sons but could not see him could not see anything for that matter.  
  
"Gohan.where.where are you"  
  
Gohan creased his eyebrows in confusion his father could not even sense him.  
  
"Dad I'm rights here next to you what's wrong."  
  
Goku tried to force his eyelids open only to wince from the pain of sunlight striking them shut.  
  
"Gohan, I don't think I can see"  
  
Gohan gasped he looked at his fathers face seeing that if fact his fathers eyelids were almost sealed shut.  
  
"Don't worry dad we will get you to see again soon there has to be a doctor around somewhere"  
  
Gohan to help his father sit up from the soft ground supporting his back ergonomically.  
  
Goku took a deep breath the sent of rainforest tries and humidity filled his lungs.  
  
"Where is Piccolo"?  
  
Goku asked casually, Gohan had forgotten all about his sensei after finding his father in the shrubs there had been no sign of him anywhere close by, and something else was wrong.  
  
"I don't know dad I have not seen him around I can't sense him, actually I can't even sense your ki dad?"  
  
Even though blind Goku realized it was true he could not sense any ki at all not even his sons who was right next to him.  
  
"Son you are going to have to help me now what does the area look like?"  
  
Gohan look a long glance around the trees, the plants, the ground it all seemed normal enough except for the sounds of what sounded like frogs and owls.  
  
"It all looks pretty ordinary dad I mean there are ferns and some really thick grass stems, I think there are frogs living in the tree tops here, maybe the time macine sent us to the past"  
  
Hearing the description of their surroundings Goku was now sure they were somewhere different, not being able to sense ki, unusual animal sounds, and what happened on earth with the time macine.  
  
"Son I don't think we are in the past we might not be on earth anymore, but I don't want you to worry we will get out of this and find out where we are"  
  
Goku's eyes were utterly useless to him now, he realized that if they could not sense ki did this also mean they could not use it?  
  
"Dad what if Mr. Piccolo isn't here with us, what if he?"  
  
Gohan was glad for a moment that his father could not see the fear and developing tears in his face and eyes.  
  
Goku smiled finding his sons shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan we will find Piccolo, he is probably looking for us right now im sure of it"  
  
Gohan nodded but could not shake the still fear that their sensei may not have made it to this strange place.  
  
Gohan helped his father to his feet as they struggled through the tree ferns and sparse bracken on the ground in search of help and their friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Thank you for reading, please do review for me. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUNDATION: Terrestrial Fellowship  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Author's Note: thanks for all your kind reviews  
  
So so sorry for not updating this fic very often actually in a very very long time, I have been working on my other fics.. However, I will be updating this fic more often from now on.  
  
Read on.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter 4: Close encounters of another kind  
  
Piccolo still in his unconscious state his hearing had began to return straight away he picked up the faint sound o giggles an cooing nearby, he mentally prepared himself.  
  
Slowly his finally returned fully allowing him to take in every faint sound, then he heard it again, giggling only louder but seemed the same distance away.  
  
Piccolo effortlessly opened an eye he saw the plants were still there he was laying on the leaf litter covered ground where he had fallen.  
  
After successfully opening the other eye he then started to feel his blood circulating slowly more readily, swiftly and with all the effort he could muster he moved his arms pushing his chest off the ground.  
  
Dizziness passed over his vision and he fell back to the ground hard.  
  
"Grrr, what was that stuff"? He cursed; the black secretion from the tree trunk had paralyzed almost his entire body except his hearts ability to pump blood or his lungs to breath.  
  
On the ground Piccolos eyes were again closed as he cursed his situation, he realized the giggling from earlier had stopped and been replaced by light footsteps coming closer.  
  
Now he was prepared, he leapt up from the ground his entire body felt that he was carrying a mountain his muscles almost unresponsive but that would not stop him.  
  
He spun around in the air almost invisibly coming down upon the supposed threat knocking them to the ground Piccolos knee was on their stomach.  
  
After landing lightly yet firmly on his target Piccolo snarled his teeth sliding out from behind his lips he looked at his capture.  
  
"What, what is going on here" Piccolo managed to say as his muscles once again gave way and he slumped to the ground, the small threat was compressed under his weight scrambled away as he slumped onto the ground stopping a few feet they looked back.  
  
Piccolo turns his eyes to face the small form staring back at him with its large green gray eyes full of fear and curiosity, its long blond hair falling around its face.  
  
"Who are you.what are you?" He asked still on the ground he turned onto his side he could feel the effects of the secretion wearing off.  
  
The small forms face then softened, without answering she rose up to her feet walking straight toward him like curious and inexperienced fawn.  
  
It reached out about to touch one of the more severe burns on Piccolos pink shoulder muscle patch. Before she even made contact, he slapped the girl's hand away shattering the shell carved bracelet that draped over her wrist he snarled.  
  
She looked at the pieces of the bracelet as they taped to the ground but she was not upset by it, instead she looked behind her discreetly apprehension on her face.  
  
In the distance hidden below and around low shrubbery he could see more of the same creatures all children they looked identical to the one confronting him except younger, smaller and variations in their features much like humans did.  
  
"Get away from me, if you want to live" he said through gritted teeth, but the girl was not fazed again she tried to touch the burn of his shoulder again stepping a couple of feet closer this time.  
  
Piccolo used his arms again to divert her only slashing at her ankles with his wrist sending her into mid air then hitting the ground with a thud flat on her backside.  
  
"Ahh" The girl yelped looking back at Piccolo the fear once again in her eyes.  
  
"I SAID GET AWAY, FOOLISH CREATURE" He growled at her making her twitch at his low firm tone, the girl form was very much human her features all looked fairly normal then he noticed one large difference.  
  
Her eyes, almost identical to a cats translucent green, large & almost the same shape only the vary rare human had such large eyes as this girl.  
  
The girl sat there her hands by her side palms on the moist ground she was no more than 10 perhaps 11 years old in his opinion, she watched him pityingly as he attempted to get to his feet.  
  
"I will kill you if you don't get lost" He again growled again seeing the girl made no attempt to move whilst Piccolo finally found his feet she just watched him straighten out his back and standing tall.  
  
Ignoring the girl he turned away walking groggily through the leaf litter in no particular direction, he needed to find the others.  
  
After walking a dozen feet his muscle fibers still weak and weakening his ears picked up sound of rustling bushes, he stooped and simultaneously the sounds stopped he looks around seeing nothing everything was quite.  
  
* This cannot be good* He took a few more steps again the sound was herd.  
  
Then he felt an enormous thud in his back sending his face first to the ground, Piccolo had regained by now most of the use of his muscles, he turned than realized something else was wrong.  
  
He could not sense anything around him, unless by hearing or seeing them, no ki meaning he had no means of defending himself other than with his physical abilities and strength which he at none of to work with after coming into contact with the discharge from the tree.  
  
He was face to face with a man dresses in animal furs with a long sharp spear in his hand directed right at Piccolos throat.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he said in a low rasping snarl to the man who was pining him to the ground.  
  
The man continues to point the jagged spear over the hollow of his throat, watching Piccolo like a hawk.  
  
The man made a motioning signal to someone behind him, Piccolo saw another man approach his blond hair and blue eyes the same as the first man only this one had a thick blond beard downing his features they were large men he estimated their stats were closest to that of Tiens the similar body structure.  
  
He listened as the two men conversed still watching him as if he was their prey, in a language he did not understand.  
  
Piccolo had more important things to think about he was in no condition to fight, he needed to find out where he was. After this encounter, he knew this could not be earth.  
  
Piccolo tensed then made a split second decision he slipped out from under the spear startling the first man sending him back a few feet.  
  
Piccolo tried to escape running a half a dozen feet but it was no use his muscles would not co-operate again feeling a large thud on his back he plummeted into the ground.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME" He growled into the ground as he was spun over onto his back, the last thing his eyes gazed upon were the grains from an incoming rock the man held in his hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Gohan helped his father to walk across the rough ground over rocks and naturally eroded ground he was afraid of Goku and for him relishing they had no use ki they were almost helpless.  
  
"Come on dad you got hold on just a little further we need to cover as much ground as we can" Gohan struggled to walk on With Goku in Tow one arm supporting his father sack and the other anchoring Goku arm around the back of his neck.  
  
"I'm fine Gohan I just wish I could see something, anything so you wouldn't have to waste all your strength on me"Goku said rubbing his eye with his free dangling arm.  
  
Gohan still worried fear logged in his throat are they how did they get here and how ere they going to get back.  
  
Then Gohan stopped his eyebrows coming together he narrowed his eyes.  
  
Goku felt the as Gohan stopped then silence.  
  
"Gohan what wrong?" Goku asked in a whisper but knew without that his son had either spotted or heard something that could spell danger.  
  
They felt as vibration minimal at first began getting louder and stronger.  
  
"DAD We have to get out of here dome on" Gohan dragged his injured father as fast as he could his every already depleted, but he knew what was coming Piccolos leaving his to survive alone in the wilderness had rubbed off some extra survival skills.  
  
Gohan spotted a large tree at the base of its colossal trunk were enormous above ground roots.  
  
He dragged his Goku toward them slapping away the ferns blocking their way.  
  
"Gohan whets going on tell me," Goku shouted in the confusion the sensation of leaved and dirt tattering his skin.  
  
They reached the large tree its exposed roots well over 5 feet in height more than enough to conceal them, they dove in behind it leaning against the tree root they listened and the thudding sound came closer and closer.  
  
It stopped, Gohan waited trying to hear anything any sound.... faint growling and snorting and the throaty sound of breathing caught his attention silently Gohan peeked his head around the side of the tree root his heart in his throat he could almost hear it beating.  
  
His eyes widened and his jaw dropped if he though t he heard his heart before now he was certain it would leap out of his throat from what stood before his eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
HEHE thank you all for reading and please review...... 


	5. Chapter 5

FOUNDATION: Terrestrial Fellowship  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
A/N: Thankyou for the reviews of the last chapter.  
  
Again sorry for the very long wait before updating this fic, I have a bad habit of being stuck in a rut with one fic at a time..  
  
Hehe but here it is, the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter 5: The search for answers begins.  
  
Krillin flew out in front of the group a focused frown on his features, close behind Tien, Chouzu, Puar & Yumcha with Bulma holding on to his waist as he carried her firmly across the sky.  
  
Off to the side was Vegeta, pondering what they had witnessed only moments earlier, a boy, a young boy capable of such a defeat, not only the distraction of Frieza but also the defeat of his father, the great kind cold.  
  
*He was a child an oversized brat, how did he make super sayajin, its just not possible and more than that, where did he acquire the genes? * The question circled in his mind like vultures over a fresh kill, he was tire, tired of always being second and in this case third on the scale.  
  
He would find a way to climb higher, he swore to himself.  
  
He would never admit it to any other, but Vegeta was. Concerned as to where Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were now.  
  
"YUMCHA!". Quite holding me so tight!" Screeched Bulma squirming against Yumcha's crushing Biceps, her ribs were becoming tender.  
  
"Calm down, do you want me to drop you from up here" Yumcha answered in the same tone as Bulma.  
  
She glanced down, realising how in fact high they were from the ground, she seised her complaints and tried to bare the rest on the journey.  
  
The group were silent, and then Krillins voice rang out.  
  
"Look you guys, its Korin's tower, were almost there" he called out to his rear, spotting the soaring pole that held the tower.  
  
Tien and Chouzu spotted the pole, following it with their eyes they could only see cloud, they wondered how much farther it would be.  
  
Reaching the long thin pole leading into the sky, they followed Krillin's lead, flying vertical, they felt the earth gravitational pull, trying to pull them down on the short journey to Korin's tower.  
  
After a few moments Tien finally spotted the tower, he sighed in relief.  
  
Krillin reached the towers balcony, seeing no one, he let himself in, turning to motion for the others to wait.  
  
"Hello? Korin? Yajirobe? anyone home??" Krillin creped around cautiously stopping to inspect the area, he saw everything in the ordinary.  
  
The sound of would impacting tile caught his attention, he looked around to see Korin entering up the staircase from the lower levels, the stout white cat approached Krillin.  
  
"Hey Krillin, what brings you up here? haven't seen you in a while.." continued the cat his throaty speech unmistakable to anyone.  
  
"Hey Korin, we got some trouble, something bad is going down, do you know if Kami is alright?" Krillin urged toward the bean keeper.  
  
Korin rested his wooden staff against his shoulder a look of confusion crossed his face.  
  
"Why Krillin, what's going on?" Inquired the cat.  
  
Krillin sighed, Korin was stubborn and never into giving out information lightly.  
  
"Ok, I have to give you a quite low down though, I don't have much time" Krillin said and began explaining Trunks, Frieza and then the disappearance of Goku, Gohan and Piccolo..  
  
"So if Kami is still alive, that tells you that Piccolo still is. Right?" elaborated Korin after Krillin brief report on the events.  
  
"You got it, now do you know if Kami is ok??" Krillin tone was becoming desperate.  
  
Korin rubbed his furry chin.  
  
"Sorry Krillin, but I don't have anything to do with those guys, you will have to go up there and check it out yourself" answered Krillin after a moment of taking everything he had been told in.  
  
Krillin nodded understandingly.  
  
"Thanks anyway Korin, ill get going" Krillin was about to turn when a flying object caught his eyes he turned around catching it in his palm.  
  
"Take those, your probably gonna need em'" Exclaimed a voice.  
  
Krillin looked at the object in his hand, it was a pouch, filled with life saving value, sense beans, he looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Yajirobe, strange for you to have such a heart" Teased Krillin, Yajirobe was never one to give out charitably.  
  
"Shut Up, and get going before I decide to charge you for em'" The swordsman snapped, folding his arms against his chest.  
  
Krillin chuckled.  
  
"Great Thanks guys" Krillin waved then exited the tower to join the others who waited outside.  
  
**  
  
"Well? Does he know if Kami's alive?' Asked Yumcha still holding Bulma under his arm.  
  
Krillin shook his head, adjusting the pouch of beans into his belt.  
  
"He said he didn't know, we have to go up on out own" he reported, looking around at the group who were silent  
  
"I say lets not waist anymore time, lets find out what we have to work with here" Suggested Tien.  
  
They agreed once again ascending towards the heavens bound for the lookout where the guardian of earth, they hoped was still residing, alive and well.  
  
****************************************  
  
Quick flashes of lights surrounded him; he tightened his eyes lids in an effort to block them away, yet still they plagued his vision.  
  
Piccolo had been out for only Kami knew how long; he regrettably was starting to feel the tole his body had taken in the form of pain.  
  
He felt pain on the left side on his head, pain in his legs, pain in his arms, pain nothing but pain, even breathing was painful.  
  
Resisting the pain he slowly creaked open his eyelids one after the other, even with his eyes exposed he still saw white sparks in front on his eyes, blocking his vision.  
  
Quietly snarling and closed his eyes harder shaking his head to restore a normal state of sight.  
  
Opening the them again he was satisfied to once again be able to see, he glanced at his surroundings, light was scarce, but that did not matter, surrounding him were walls, walls of sticks, tightly bound together by string.  
  
Observing further, he would the walls; littered with tools, of a primitive nature, he spotted axes, ropes and unusual hand tools stored in pouched hanging from nails.  
  
Turning his attention to himself he was covered by a skin blanket, he raised an eyebrow, averting toward himself he realised he was only downed in his gi pants, his top and waited clothing were absent, he looked up to the ceiling  
  
*Where am I? * He asked himself, realising that was all he had asked himself from the moment he arrived.  
  
The pain was still radiating through his entire body, making him lethargic, which he had never been his entire life.  
  
"Damn this, im out of here" he exclaimed groggily.  
  
Taking another glance around he spotted his weighted clothing, Turban and gi top pilled up in a corner, he came upon a door in one side of the rounded huts wall, he had found all he needed he started shifting his position to make for a discrete exit  
  
He then heard rustling from just beyond the door he was watching, Piccolo re-shut his eyes, preparing as the footsteps came inside.  
  
With his acute hearing he listened to the movements on what entered, the footsteps were soft against the dirt floor, he could hear several items being re-arranged around the area, the noise stopped.  
  
Piccolos eyebrows knitted together, curiously, he barely opened one eyelid and glanced down at the slight movement on the ground, after recognising it he opened both eyes fully.  
  
**  
  
Carrying a range of different sized bowls; Asha padded her way across the village centre towards a hut, her small hands tightly grasping the oversized bottom bowl.  
  
Reaching one of the huts she headed straight for a low wooden bench beneath the only window in the hut, placing each bowl down from largest to smallest, carefully she moved several items that were already scattered on the bench aside.  
  
Clearing more room for the largest bottom bowl, turning to leave her jade eyes landed upon a strange article by her feet.  
  
She quickly glanced toward the door to be sure she was alone, if discover in this hut for no legitimate reason, she could be punished severely by her father.  
  
Satisfied she scrambled down onto her bare knees, gently, reaching her hand out she stroked the foreign fabric gingerly across its collar.  
  
She smiled at how smooth it was, she never imagined clothing could be so wonderful, moving on her hand passed over the edge of the collar landing upon a harder area, she frowned, it was strange and she could not understand it, it looked and felt the same as the collar, but it was so much harder.  
  
Loosing interest she moved on, beside it was another article; this was smaller, but just as bizarre to her with a colour unlike any she had ever seen, except for the occasional bird  
  
Asha started to reach out to it with the same hand a small smile on her face, and then stopped, she felt something was not right.  
  
Before she was able to take a guess, she felt a great force grasp the whole top of her skull, taking with it much of her long blond hair, the force menovered her to turn her entire body around, unable to struggle she froze looking into the eyes of the face staring back at her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Thankyou very much for reading and please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

FOUNDATIONS: Terrestrial Fellowship  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
A/N: Thankyou once again, and as usual to you great people who review, it just makes me want to write more knowing people ar reading and enjoying this fic.  
  
Therefore, I will do my best to write MORE..  
  
Enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter 6: Answers to 'some' questions  
  
After concealing themselves behind the tall tree roots, Gohan listened carefully for any indication that the threat could have slipped them by.  
  
He received his answer when he peaked his head around the site of the thick tree root, his jaw ajar and his eyes wide, there before him was a foot, the size of a small car downed with thick black scaly skin and sharp white claws, the tips of the claws were blood red.  
  
Gohan tore his eyes away from the foot before him, and continued upward, to and ankle just as callosal and menacing, then a knee and higher still well over 20 feet high, the thick muscly region of a leg came in sight, again scaly black skin, with thick stocky spikes clawing along the outer side.  
  
Gohan froze when he herd the another hot breath snort from the creature, it was huge large like the dinosaurs he had encountered whilst alone in the wilderness, but this was no dinosaur.  
  
The restless snorting passed, Gohan looked down to the creatures feet that were singing into the soft ground, the pressure of its weight was uprooting water that was buried deep within the ground, it oozed out in between its three bird like toes.  
  
Gohan returned to looking up high, and a shock passed over him, he could not see this mysterious animals head, it reached up past the canopy, only its chest was in view, black with small thin spikes protruding through the centre.  
  
"Gohan? what Is.." Gohan's hand slapping over his fathers mouth, even though Goku had spoken in a whisper, Gohan did not want to risk anything.  
  
The creature snorted with each movement of its head, it leaned its head down slightly to gain view below the canopy at the ground beneath it.  
  
Gohan Ducked out of sight.  
  
It looked around slowly, much like a snake, its long thin tongue pocking in and out smelling the thick air of the fern filled forest.  
  
Its astute eyes did not detect any movement, yet it persisted, taking a moment to look at its feet where it watched the mud ooze around its toes.  
  
After another moment, it seemed satisfied, pulling its head out from beneath the canopy and returning to its bird's eye view high above.  
  
Gohan listened hard, his back pressed firmly against the tree root, and he licked his lips nervously, lubricating the cracking flesh. He herd the squishing mud shift, the creature was once again on the move, it began pacing away, the vibrating judders of the ground became less and less intense as the animal walked away.  
  
Gohan took another moment to stay hidden; he then looked to his father who was also sitting motionlessly, awaiting that OK from Gohan.  
  
Gohan removed his hand from his father's mouth, and slumped down onto the soft ground exhaling the tight air out of his lungs.  
  
"Gohan? What was it?" Goku asked in a whisper.  
  
Gohan looked toward the direction the creature had gone tree twigs and shrubs dishevelled where its body had treaded, branches hanging off by threads of bark, he turned back to Goku.  
  
"I don't know dad, but it was big, and.. Weird, I never saw anything like it, even when I was alone in the wilderness" Gohan said, he looked to the ground shaking his head.  
  
"Dad. how are we going to get out of here?" There was desperation in his sons voice, Goku wanted to do more but did all he could, reassure his son that all would be all right.  
  
"I told you, we will find a way, and if anything were to happened, I want you to never give up hope. no matter what Gohan. promise me!" Goku said, snailing his hand over the ground until he fount the fabric of his sons gi, then finding Gohan's arm he griped it tightly.  
  
He knew his father could not see his expression, but Gohan nodded firmly just the same.  
  
"I will dad, I promise." He said.  
  
Gohan stood up, finding firmer ground for his feet to tread on, looking up he realised that the tree roots were sensational cover, they would effortlessly keep the elements such as wind and rain at bay.  
  
"Hey dad, you wait here im going to go find something for us to eat, im starved" Gohan said rubbing his stomach and looking around the area for any fruit covered bushes or trees.  
  
Goku finished positioning himself fin a lotus position, and responded.  
  
"Sure thing son, ill be right here, just watch out you don't know what could be hanging around here" Goku called.  
  
"Ill see you back here soon" Gohan responded, then walked away from the covering tree, out toward the various shrubbery that he hoped would contain some sort of nourishment for both their drained bodies.  
  
*Piccolo, where are you?" he said to himself, he stumbled agross a shrub with small cherry like fruit handing from its stems, only they were yellow, he started gathering them up, his hopes on the green warrior that was his closest friend, hoping he was still alive.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Krillin's feet touched down upon the bright white tiles of the lookout, he looked around frantically for the guardian of earth or Mr.Popo.  
  
"HEY. anyone here, Mr.Popo. Kami.. ANYBODY?" He called, his hand on either side of his mouth, amplifying his call.  
  
Tien, Vegeta, Yumcha and Bulma also touched down moments later, hearing Krillin's shouting thay looked around for any sighs of life.  
  
"Look!" shrieked Puar, pointing her delicate violet paw toward the main doors of the lookout.  
  
All looked to see Mr. Popo come running down the steps, in his hand a white clothe.  
  
The black Genie was exhausted partly from running but it was evident upon his face that something was not right.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you arrived, all of you, its Kami," He said hastily leaning over breathing heavily, his hand grappling his knees to support him.  
  
Krillin walked up rubbing the black genies back.  
  
"Tell us, what happened Mr. Popo?" Asked Yumcha, placing Bulma down on the tiled floor walking up to the panting man.  
  
"I (Cough)" Mr. Popo could not capture his breath as he broke into a fit of coughing, the air escaping his chest.  
  
Vegeta was becoming irritated; he pushed past Yumcha, belting his to the side.  
  
"Spill it, liquorish breath, where is that old vine? Hissed Vegeta, grasping Mr. Popo by the front of his vest lifting him 2 feet off the ground.  
  
Everyone stared, Vegeta manner was now over the edge, and the deep lines in his forehead were abnormal  
  
"Vegeta! put him down right now" Said Tien, walking up behind the sayajin prince preparing a ki blast in the palm of his hand, for reassurance that he would be obliged.  
  
Which Vegeta did, but the snarl on his face was persistent as he stared back at Popo lowering him back down to the floor.  
  
Tien imidietly diminished the ki blast from his hand, folding his arms over his chest, glaring at Vegeta who took no notice of him.  
  
The genie adjusted his vest quickly.  
  
"Inside. follow me," he ordered, jogging back toward the door he had emerged from moments earlier.  
  
All followed, including Vegeta but he kept his distance referring the rear of the group.  
  
The stout genie entered thru the doors, walking down a hallway, the third door on the right was open, and he entered through it.  
  
Krillin was close behind, he also entered and stopped at the entrance, and the others seconds later were there the same thought played in their minds.  
  
Stretched out on a bed was a weary Kami, awake but he was in pain, wincing at every movement, sweat drenching his forehead, Mr. Popo dried as much as he could with the white a white cloth.  
  
"Kami, thank Kami your alive" Said Bulma walking up to the bedside she kneeled looking at the elderly Namek, Kami looked toward her and smiled.  
  
"Yes, and do not fear, Piccolo is also alive." he winced again at the pain emanating in his body.  
  
Krillin stepped up beside Bulma.  
  
"Man, what's happed to you Kami?" Krillin asked placing his hands on the side of the bed.  
  
Kami opened his eyes after the pain began subsiding; he glanced at Krillin, Bulma and the others, noticing Vegeta was leaning against the doorframe keeping his eyes averted to the wall.  
  
"Piccolo has.. Suffered damage to his body.. In turn, I am also feeling the effects.. Whatever has effected him seems to have a... Paralysing outcome to the muscles, then after it wares off it has painful consequence . I am not sure how long it will last. I will be fine"  
  
He tried to relax but another weight of pain went through his weakened arm muscles, he bared his teeth.  
  
Tien Nodded, understanding what the guardian had explained, he glanced down toward the guardians arm muscle patched, they were inflamed, he grimaced.  
  
"So you know what happened, does that mean you know where he is?" Asked Yumcha, a Puar took position upon his shoulder.  
  
Kami shook his head.  
  
"I am afraid I do not know, of his whare about, I am sorry my friends," He said jadedly.  
  
All bowed their heads, it seemed they were once again at square one.  
  
The long silence was then broken.  
  
"But Piccolo is Alive, he is still alive, that means that Goku and Gohan are probably alive too" Bulma said smiling, clasping her hand together.  
  
Kami nodded.  
  
"Yes my dear, he is alive, and I am certain that both Goku and Gohan are as well," he said calmly.  
  
All exchanged glances and basked in the relief; Vegeta did not join them in their enthusiasm.  
  
*Well Kakkarot, its true your Namek friend has survived, but I wonder if you have the same resilience. if you did not you would be a disgrace to our race, you and your brat* he spat hatefully, Vegeta's hatred, and praise for Goku was an enigma to everyone, he wanted the kind hearted sayajin to live, but wanted him to be put to rest by his own hand.  
  
Vegeta listened as the conversation in the room once again became serious, the discussion was, where were the three that they so desperately needed. The world's future depended on it.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Thankyou all for reading. In addition, I hope you all had a MERRY CHRISTMAS  
  
And please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

FOUNDATIONS: Terrestrial Fellowship  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
A/N: Well thanks again for the reviews.. Moreover, please enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter 7: Attempts  
  
Asha started to reach out to it with the same hand a small smile on her face, and then stopped, she felt something was not right.  
  
Before she was able to take a guess, she felt a great force grasp the whole top of her skull, taking with it much of her long blond hair, the force manpowered her to turn her entire body around, unable to struggle she froze looking into the eyes of the face staring back at her.  
  
His expression sour as he stared down at her, his lips curled into an expression of disgust. His medium length blond hair falling around his juvenile face and ears and slitted green eyes.  
  
He squeezed the tips of his fingers more forcefully against Asha's cranium, she whimpered.  
  
"What do you think your doing . sis?" Asked the boy not much older than Asha, perhaps fourteen or fifteen years of age.  
  
Asha bit her bottom lip, looking at the ground; again, he curiosity had won over her good sense to obligation.  
  
"I.. I" she began but her brother pulled her closed toward him shunting her words, staring into her cat like green eyes.  
  
"You are in the deep end now little sister, father told you not to come in here, near that, that thing," He said in repulsion, pointing his finger toward the bed where the strange creature was accommodated.  
  
"Its disgusting, and you come in here and are fantasised by its belongings" he said turning Asha's head toward the white weighted attire and turban that lay on the ground beside her, the white cape lying on the ground beneath her bent knees.  
  
She again bit her lip, Husudu's grip on her long blond hair was tightening, it was getting harder and harder to resist the pain.  
  
"Husudu stop it your hurting me" She said in a higher pitched voice, she started to struggle, twisting and turning to try and pry herself out of his grip.  
  
"Not this time Asha, this time you are going to get what you deserve" He said turning her around he to face him, he sneered resentment in his eyes.  
  
"Because of you, mother died, for that you will always be a disgrace to father and the rest of us" he spat, clenching his fist together, pulled it up preparing to strike the struggling young girl in his grasp.  
  
Asha wanted to cry out aloud to call out for help, but it was true she was not permitted to be in the hut, she would be in trouble none the less, she started to whimper her hands firmly grasping those of her brothers that held on tightly to her hair.  
  
Asha shut her eyes, a tear escaped falling freely down her cheek, then she felt the her bothers hand loosen and fall away from her, the sensation of blood flowing back into her head made her dizzy, she covered her head with her arms.  
  
She was afraid to open her eyes yet, then there was sounds of bowls falling to the ground clanging against one another, she new they were the ones she had brought into the hut moments earlier.  
  
She opened her eyes lowering her arms and looked toward the table, indeed the bowls had fallen to the ground, beside them was.. Husudu, laying on his stomach his eyes closed.  
  
"Husudu?.. She mentioned in a whisper her mouth hanging ajar, then she hard movement, the shuffling of earth behind her, she swang around looking at the ground, there were feet standing before her.  
  
She inhales a jagged verge of tears breath, looked straight up to look into a face, a green face. It was he. the creature standing before her in his strangely coloured pants looking down at her..  
  
Piccolo stared down at the girl stone faced, glaring at the small form before his feet, she continued to stare up at him, her breathing shallow and her mouth ajar.  
  
Asha did not move a muscle, ignoring the tickling sensation of drying tears on her face she looked up into his intimidating features, he was enormous even larger than her father.  
  
Piccolo bent down his muscles still slobbering gup from the effect of the black secretion, his body moved stiff and rigidly, looking away from the small girl who continued to sit on his cape.  
  
He reached down clutching a corner of the white fabric in his hand, removing it out from beneath Asha with a one swift tug, then picked up his weighted clothing and turban.  
  
Asha moved back against the wall, watching as the seven-foot individual replacing his gi top and then the strange white attire, that she was examining earlier, he then placed his turban back upon his head.  
  
Tucking his little antenna underneath the equally soft white fabric with his large green hand, complete with sharp ivory nails, the entire time not acknowledging her presents as she sat staring up at him in mixed awe and fear.  
  
Piccolo looked out toward the village through the open doorway, he observed the area it looked fairly clear, but he would need to be cautious, he had no use of ki, flight was not an option, neither way blasting his way through.  
  
Either way, whatever method he did chose, all he needed was to get to find Goku and Gohan, if they were still alive.  
  
He stepped out taking cautious steps along the side of the building, his keen ears picking up every sound, including the one ones a few huts away, the sound was of men talking, he walked toward the hut.  
  
Being sure no one was in sight, he stood crossing his arms over his chest and listened.  
  
The majority of the conversation was humour based, jokes and tall tales to entertain one another, the legs of a chair scrapped along the hardened ground, someone has stood up from the table, Piccolo closed his eyes and listened.  
  
The conversation had now turned to a serious one  
  
""Friends, today has been a day of much discovery, the presents of the Jitu, they have once again visited out shores, the reason being I do not know, but I swear on the lives of your decedents that we will come to know. And drive them away again as he have in the past"  
  
Preached an elderly man, with a long sandy blond beard standing before the group.  
  
Piccolo heard several opinions from those still in their seats, until one stood up almost flinging the seat he was in across the hut, the tone in his voice told Piccolo that he was younger, a young man perhaps the same age as Yumcha, yet his voice was much more refined and deep.  
  
The elder sat down to listen to the young mans plea.  
  
"Have any of you considered that creature that was brought in, with his leaf coloured hide? Strange attire and menacing manner, he is nothing of this sphere, he could be a prime reason the Jitu have returned" He said standing up, his steps circles the inside of the hut as he made his way around the table of stone.  
  
"Think, we find him in the forest, with no evidence of where he has come from, for all we know, he could be allied with the Jitu themselves and here to prepare us for their arrival" He shouted indicating with his hand in the direction of the Jitu territories through the thick hut wall.  
  
The surrounding company grew quite, then the silence of consideration was broken when a few began to speak, slowly the gentle conversation became heated.  
  
Some agreeing and some disagreeing the idea, then another stood from the table, forcefully slapped his hands upon the table to gather the attention of the heated men around him, the stone cups bouncing on the tabletop.  
  
All were silent as they waited for Toren to speak.  
  
"This is difficult to endeavour, to defeat the Jitu once was luck, to defeat them again will be a miracle, they increase their number easily, they are confident enough for only one of their race to be able to defeated us, you all know this"  
  
He said leaning over the edge of the stone table, then stood taller, looking over toward the young man who stood apposite him,  
  
"Rahani, you are right to fear the arrival of the Jitu but do you honestly think that with what I have just explained, they would need a reason to keep an alliance with a creature such as that? do you my son?" Asked Toren raising his eyebrow, his thick blond beard and blue eyes making him unique amongst the people, they all had green eyes.  
  
Rahani, looked into the eyes of the others seated around the table, both young and aged men awaiting his opinion.  
  
He looked back into the eyes of the man questioning him.  
  
"No.. father" He said bowing his head, his shoulder length blond hair falling around his face, after a moment he stepped out toward the door and left the hut.  
  
Piccolo tensed when the man left the hut, thankful that he chose to leave in the opposite direction.  
  
Piccolo again leaned in closer to the wall, the men continued to converse after a moments silence, the conversation was again upon the problems at hand, then a new topic caught his attention.  
  
"What about that other one we found? he had the appearance of one of us, but he is a certain foreigner, I have never seen hair such as what he had! Stated a man with a croaky voice.  
  
*That could be Goku or Gohan* though Piccolo, hoping to learn more he continued to listen  
  
Then a small poking in his shoulder, made him judder and turn his attention to what stood behind him.  
  
Prepared to fight with all he had Piccolo swang around to face his attacker, he eyed a smooth wooden spear on the end, a crystal clear jagged spear head was allocated just beneath his Adams apple, he looked toward the one holding it as the breathed heavily arms as tense as a board . it was a young woman.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, you have no place here?" she asked in a rasp voice, trying to seem intimidating, Piccolo did not buy it.  
  
He ignored her question; about to brush past her, she stepped in front of him, staring up at him, her arms shaking steadily, she was afraid but refused to give up her grounds.  
  
Piccolo stared her down; she was getting on his nerves, refusing to move.  
  
"Out of my way girl" Piccolo growled low and menacingly, again she refused showing her courage eyeing him back in much the same manner.  
  
He had enough.  
  
Piccolo grasped her shoulders, lifting her into the air and attempting to place her back on the ground out of his path, she dropped the spear to the sound and screamed out load kicking her legs out.  
  
Piccolo dropped her to the ground, and made his way past Leaving her in a frightened heap, she hadn't expected him to be unfazed by her spear, let alone lift her 3 feet from the ground, she continued to scream out for others of her kin, moments later huts started to vacate with men and woman to answer her calls.  
  
Piccolo ran past the huts, his sensitive ears could hear the running steps of men as they exited the hut he had been eavesdropping on.  
  
"Not this time" he though with a smile, his muscles were still very stiff.  
  
As he passed the last house on the outside of the village he felt his body fall down toward the ground, and a great weight upon his back.  
  
He growled, spinning around to attack his attacker, again he froze, standing over him was this time a man, in his grasp were a bow and arrow prepared to fire directly into Piccolos forehead, close to where he had been struck with the rock that set him unconscious.  
  
Piccolo looked at the arrow tip the same crystal clear jaggedness as the spear this girl had in her hands moments earlier, only one major difference, the tip of the arrowhead was coated in something, a black secretion.  
  
He knew it was the same substance that flowed from the tree, the ones that had paralysed him, he knew that if this man released his grip it would be Piccolos end. The paralysing fluid would kill him instantly.  
  
"Going somewhere.Namek?" Sneered the man; his feet firmly planted on either side of Piccolos torso the arrowhead an inch away from its targets green flesh.  
  
Piccolo recognized the voice and the face, it is the young man from when he first arrived that hit him with the rock, the one that left the hut after his opinion was denied, it was Rahani.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************** Thankyou all for reading. In addition, please review  
  
If you would like to see what Asha and Rahani look like you can see them on my website and also learn a little more about them, the addy below will take you straight to them.  
  
http://www.piccolosdragon.0catch.com/FOUNDATIONS%20Terrestrial%20Fellowship% 20Fanart.htm  
  
See ya.! 


	8. Chapter 8

FOUNDATIONS: Terrestrial Fellowship  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter 8: The Familiar  
  
Goku was still waiting amongst the thick tree roots of an ancient tree where Gohan had left him, shifting the position of his legs several times whilst waited for his young sons return even though he didn't know where Gohan had gone.  
  
The frustration of loosing his vision was agonising to the kind hearted sayajin his eyes were still stinging from the immeasurable brightness the light had shun into his eyes, so painful it was that tears and fluid were seeping from the corners of his tightly closed eyelids.  
  
Creating an unbearable irritation on his skin around his eyes that he couldn't help but rub.  
  
Goku noticed that Gohan seemed to be taking his time from his supposedly short trip, this worried Goku, something was indeed very wrong he could feel it bubbling inside his mind that something was out of order  
  
Not sound was heard at first but that was soon shattered with Gohan's calls for help echoing through and around the trunks of the ancients trees that surrounded Goku.  
  
Goku immediately tried to stand ignoring the pain he was feeling in both his body and heart.  
  
"GOHAN!" He called loudly and desperately hoping to hear a response from his young son, then moments later for Goku the worst possible took place when the air once again filled with the eerie death silence signalling that his calling for his son had gone unheard.  
  
*****  
  
Long slimy invertebrates were beginning to crawl out from beneath the loose dirt and away from the tall namekian that was compacting them deeper into the ground.  
  
"You thought you us could escape and return to your leaders didn't you, well let me tell you something green debris, that isn't going to happened when I am around to stop you" Rahani preached as he stood over Piccolos body, closing one eye Rahani began taunting Piccolo with his aim, aiming the tip of the arrow at Piccolos eyeball.  
  
Piccolo watched this occurrence and responded his feelings by morphing his eyes into slits as if to say 'you are pathetic', just daring Rahani to go through with his taunts by taking action.  
  
The archery experienced warrior smirked noticing Piccolos expression directed toward him.  
  
"Do not find this intimidating huh Namek, at least you have some manhood to you which is saying allot for one of your race" Rahani remarked insultingly at Piccolo who seemed unfazed by the comment.  
  
Rahani then started to step away from Piccolo pacing backward but without lowering his guard or crossbow, his reason for taking this action was three men from his village had arrived to take Piccolo back.  
  
The three men stood on either side of Piccolo awaiting their instructions from Rahani.  
  
"Get him up and bring him back to the camp with or without damage if necessary" Rahani commanded stepping back further, then releasing his firm grip off the feather decorated end of the arrow, twisting his wrist he placed the tough wooded arrow into the bag that carried the rest of his arrows that hung over his back.  
  
The three men did as they were ordered by roughly gripping Piccolo beneath the armpits and swiftly dragging him up from the ground onto his feet. Piccolo growled at each of them as they each reached out for one of his limbs but did nothing to ware them off.  
  
The strength of three men of the size such as this overpowered the namekian warrior easily due to his body still suffering from being paralysed earlier, now on his feet observed that he had a height advantage over the four men standing around him, he hoped it would serve him better in future.  
  
Then something occurred to Piccolo about what Rahani had said to him.  
  
"How the hell, would something like you know I was a Namek?" piccolo demanded in a vicious tone, trying to struggle from the grip of the trio that held him he felt captivity was the worst of predicaments for him, he wanted to know who these creatures were and what right they had to take away his freedom of roaming.  
  
Rahani made no acknowledgment totally ignoring Piccolos question, keeping his back to the teeth baring Namekian he lead the way back toward the village down a longer but less ridged path.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the centre of the villages square, the villagers were trying to composing themselves and their loved ones after the sudden events that had moments earlier taken place; everyone was startled by the large green man trudging through the village trying to find an escape rout.  
  
"Calm yourselves everyone the creature has been restrained and will not be a problem to anyone any longer!" Toren announced standing up high upon the stump of an ancient tree in the centre of the square trying to assure the frightened men and women of his village that they had nothing o fear.  
  
He knew that at that moment Rahani had recaptured the creature and was on his way back to them, but now the Village leader had another matter to on his mind that needed to be taken care of.  
  
Toren's face turned dark, lowering his hands after finishing his announcement to the people Toren looked out toward the crowd standing below and around him, he carefully scanned the faces for until he spotted who he was looking for cowering behind a ground of elders trying to stay out of sight.  
  
Toren leapt to off the tree stump firmly in the dark dirt using his thick fur boots to cushion the impact, Walking his tall frame through his fellow villagers without removing his gaze from his target s they tried to conceal themselves further by darting out of sight as he gentle paused aside random men, women and children that he passed.  
  
Reaching the individual he reached out grasping her rigidly around her bare forearm and pulling her along with him as he headed for his hut that lay on the outer side of the village, continuing to maynover gently past the villagers as they dispersing.  
  
The young woman did not struggle from his grasp; instead, she followed along with her head bowed toward the ground watching as the various ground coverage passed by beneath them.  
  
Toren soon reached his hut slapping the hanging animal hide that was the doorway aside; he pulled the girl inside roughly and then stood with his arms crossed over his chest, she stood before him not saying a word, instead the blond beauty continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"What possessed you to play your ridiculous games this time Monimo? Toren questioned, the deep tone in his voice made Monimo's spine shiver from the coldness of it yet she did not answer him, refusing to even look at him.  
  
Toren frowned, Monimo was still up to her old tricks of being defiant and insisting that she new her rights, rights of course that did not exist in their way of life.  
  
Toren snorted through his nostrils.  
  
"What was it this time Monimo?" Toren started circling Monimo.  
  
"The rights on women? ...The freedom of being equals?... Don't fear what you don't understand?" Toren spat into the young woman's ear making her judder, yet she continued to ignore him but took the time to only raise her head and stare at the wall as he circled her, she quickly rubber her forearm of the pain from Toren's rough handling.  
  
Toren bowed his head sighing in defeat knowing she would never change her mind about her actions, but this incident was much greater than any mere protest or rally.  
  
Toren walked away to the open window that was build into the wall beside the door, his back to Monimo as he spoke in a much gentler tone.  
  
"Monimo, you could have been injured severally today what will I have done if I had lost you, I have already lost enough to tragedy and I do not want to lose any more, what you did was foolish and uncalled for I wonder what would your mother have though of you after this!" He said to her, leaning the heels of his palms onto the rim of the makeshift windowsill.  
  
Now Monimo could not contain the anger building up in her chest any longer.  
  
"MY Mother would have been proud of me and she would have been proud to see her daughter rise above others and be strong for her fellow people, or is it that what you are afraid of that I am too much like her, father?" She uttered and questioned, walking up beside him as he continued to stare out the window.  
  
Toren turned to Monimo swiftly grasping her shoulders and startling her, Toren had always been a man and father with a presents and always made you aware of it.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am afraid of because she had almost lost her life many times from her lack of obedience to tradition and rulings, only the birth of her children brought her sanity back." His heart was burning as he looked into the eyes of his eldest daughter; she looked so much like her mother so full of life and confidence in herself.  
  
Monimo could see the way her father looked at her, it was the way he had always looked at her sense her mother had died reminding him of her whenever he looked into Monimo's eyes. As she looked back into her fathers unique coal blue eyes she placed her gently crafted hand over his sympathetically, her mothers death had impacted him so greatly.  
  
"We are your children too father no matter what, please never forget that" She offered to her deeply hurting father, Without warning Toren pulled her close to him embracing her tightly against the furs covering his massive chest.  
  
Monimo returned the tight embrace closing her eyes and resting her chin atop Toren's hefty shoulder, feeling as his beard rubbed against her cheek when he finally started to pull away.  
  
They were both jittered from the moment when a crowd started to again gather outside causing quite a stir thought the large village.  
  
Toren walked toward the window glancing out. "Rahani has returned with our escapee," he said as he watched his eldest son leading the band of guards who had recaptured the creature who had apparently not gotten very far.  
  
****  
  
Outside, Piccolo was being dragged along by the three men, struggling from their grip had not worked so perhaps he could delay his capture, Piccolo defiantly dug his heels deeply into the ground hoping to slow them down, but it was of no consequence he was just not strong enough.  
  
Finally they stopped in the centre of the village, Piccolo observed the many villagers that stood around him staring in fear and awe, females clutched their infants close to them and their men gave him deathful stares of disgust and hate.  
  
An opening soon erupted in the crowd, stepping out was a man, tall and proud in his appearance it was then undeniable to Piccolo he was their leader.  
  
Toren stopped, for a moment he took in Piccolos appearance.  
  
"So you thought you could make an escape strange visitor, may I ask, what brought on your visit to us?" Toren inquired to Piccolo, coincidently turning his eye to the left he noticed his eldest son Rahani standing beside the Namekian.  
  
Piccolo did not speak a work, instead he stared dead into Toren's eyes daring the man to ask another pointless question, because Piccolo did not have the answer these people were looking for being neither their friend or enemy.  
  
Piccolo then bellowed over coughing when he was giving a deadly blow to his abdomen, When his head was lowered toward the ground he felt another fatal blow to the back of his neck sending his face into the dirt, the blow was chocking him.  
  
"Did you not hear our leader you low crawl ring heap, why are you hear?" Rahani demanded holding his heavy boot down onto the back of Piccolos neck keeping his face against the soggy ground.  
  
Toren saw this coming knowing his eldest sons ways of negotiation, immediately he stepped in pushing Rahani son off and away from Piccolo not tolerating this pointless battery.  
  
"That was not called for, you will follow my judgment on matters such as these not your own." Toren his face only inches away from Rahani,  
  
Rahani gave a single nod to his father, he turned and snarled at Piccolo before exiting away and disappearing into the thick crowd of villagers, they all watched his angry retreat with whispers and gossip.  
  
Toren ordered the three men to lift Piccolo up back to his feet, Piccolo was on his feet as he spat out pieces of dirt and grass that had found its way into his mouth, and then Toren continued his interrogation.  
  
"I will ask you again... Namekian is it?, what were you doing in the boundaries of our territory?" Toren asked walked away casually toward the crows, then he turned once again to face the Namekian as he awaited an answer from him, Piccolo who was still panting and spitting up grass did not offer a kind answer  
  
" It. is. none of your.. BUSINESS" Piccolo struggles out with jagged breaths.  
  
Toren nodded as if calm but in truth was greatly irritated by Piccolo hard headed nature, but it did not matter because he had faced enemies whom did not like cooperating before and lucky for him this time he had another strategy for making Piccolo talk.  
  
"I see you do not want to give away your information easily, Well then if you are not willing to speak from gentle questioning perhaps this will tickle your mind into revealing what I want to know." Toren said in the cool collected manner.  
  
The blue-eyed leader turned around looking toward a large hut that was off to the side on the city square, with his right hand he made a signal toward the guard that was posted outside to come forward.  
  
The guard nodded to his leader, then mysteriously entered the hut and disappeared.  
  
Piccolo was curious to what the leaders plans were, he also recognised him as being the one whom was the speaking in the hut along with other elders.  
  
Whilst he awaited the guard to return from inside the hut he took a moment to observe the people again, by now blood was now flowing out from his lips dripping onto and tattering his ripped gi and weighted clothing.  
  
All of the creatures were blond with green eyes like fields of zebra each almost undistinguishable from the next, as he scouted the crown he spotted one familiar face, it was the girl that had hindered his hasty retreat earlier on Piccolo eyeballed her with a clearly hateful gaze.  
  
Monimo, noticed the Namekian's expression and eyed Piccolo back coldly; making it known that she indeed despised him as well for escaping her and making her look the fool, though Piccolo didn't know about that part.  
  
They were both distracted when the guard finally exited the hut; the crown all stared at what was being dragged along the ground in front of the guards feet, being held up by the rope that bound his wrists behind his back.  
  
Piccolos jaw dropped he could not believe what he saw, the figure was covered in wounds from head to toe, his clothing ripped and shredded, his hair tussled and full of suit, his face covered bruises and a swollen eye that hindered his vision.  
  
The guard kicked the figure gently with his ankle, the figure gave a smalls shudder then finally raised his head with the little strength that remained in his entire body, he miraculously looked directly to Piccolo and with great effort managed a faint smirk.  
  
Piccolo could only offer one word to what he saw and didn't decline to reveal it.  
  
"Trunks?".  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Thankyou all for reading. please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

FOUNDATIONS: Terrestrial Fellowship  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 9: The Enigma.  
  
Trunks smirk was faint and greatly forced, he could only manage to keep his eyes looking into Piccolos direction briefly before his head once again fell forward, his body totally waisted of its strength.  
  
Piccolos eyes widened furious, Trunks body looked like it had been through a meat grinder and back, the namekian watched the future son of Bulma and Vegeta as he struggles to breath, still hanging limply from the shackles clamped tightly around his wrists.  
  
Toren watched Piccolo and heard as the strange alien uttered a the word Trunks, with his hands now behind his back Toren casually walked forward to stand in front of Piccolo.  
  
"I take it you recognise this individual?" he inquired; there was a pause as he awaiting Piccolos response, the namekian slowly looked up at him with eyes full of spite.  
  
"You merciless bastards. We have done nothing to you and you treat us in such a way" Piccolo shouted, struggle angrily toward Toren but held back by the three guards.  
  
Toren nodded.  
  
"True, you have not done anything to us... yet, that does not mean you did not intend to do something to us in the end" Toren acknowledges in his deep but flawless accent.  
  
Walking left to right in front of Piccolo, Piccolo's frowned deeply with his eyes following Toren's movements like a hawk.  
  
Toren stopped, he looked over, and down at Trunks whose body was on the verge of collapse, the young boys saliva mixed with his blood leaking out over his lips forming a murky puddle in the dirt.  
  
He hung his head, being a reasonable man and despising when one is falsely accused, however perhaps a compromise could be reached.  
  
The lives of his entire village were in his hands; a wrong decision based on a hunch could not afford to be made.  
  
"However, if as you claim you are not a threat, tell me who you are and what you want from us, and if it is plausible we will consider other terms" Toren said before turning to face Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo squinted his eyes at Toren for a moment, would these humanoids double cross them after an explanation, or would they stay true to their words.  
  
Piccolo inhaled a deep breath making his chest bloat up.  
  
"I oblige to give you such an explanation on one condition" Piccolo stood confidently looking into Toren's eyes, the man raised an eyebrow at Piccolos boldness to make demands.  
  
Toren stepped up to Piccolo grasping a hold of the white cloth from the hem of his chest.  
  
"You, are in no position to make demands namek, I could have you killed right on the spot." He said quietly and collectedly with his face inches from Piccolos.  
  
Piccolos pride was in no way shattered by Toren's remarks or treatment, his face refused fault as he continued.  
  
"Let him go, he has no means of attacking any of you now, and take me as your detainee " Piccolo uttered flatly, staring cold, and constant into Toren's eyes.  
  
Toren's face was still inches form his hissing his breath onto his namekian skin, hearing the nameks please he was having second thought about the demand, this nobility driven request made by this alien wad admirable.  
  
He backed away several steps as he considered the request, he looked toward Trunks who was hanging on to consciousness, he then reached a decision on the impulse that he had nothing more to loose.  
  
"All right Namek- jinn, I will release the boy and in return you take his place serving as captive" He said.  
  
Piccolo took one last glance at Trunks, he then concurred to the terms with a single nod.  
  
Toren motioned for the guard beside Trunks to release the boys shackles an replace them on the namekian, the guard did as ordered, unlocking the once that hoisted Trunks off the ground letting the boy fall heavily into the dirt.  
  
Piccolo snarled at the cunning move made by the guard.  
  
"Guard, take that one to the medicine hut" Toren ordered glaring at the guard for the ill treatment of an already battered prisoner.  
  
The guard frowned tossing the restraints to one of the three guards that were restraining Piccolo, leaning over he picked up Trunks by the waist slinging the limp body under his arm before heading for  
  
Piccolo did not watch Trunks being dragged away, but rather he eyed Toren in half wonder about what they would now do with him, he felt as the purposely-tight shackles were fastened around the red skin bands of his wrists.  
  
"Now." Toren uttered calmly walking up to Piccolo.  
  
"We will talk in private, away from my people because I want to hear what you have to say, then based on your explanation I shall decide your fate" he said, Piccolo raised his head up proud and prepared for whatever was in store for his life.  
  
Moments later he found himself beading dragged out and away from the village square.  
  
After the namekian was taken away, Toren turned toward his villagers assuring them to commence with their daily existence.  
  
"It is late, the night birds will soon be coming out of their trees and the evening insects will soon be feasting, go back to your homes may we see one another in the morning" he addressed them wit his hands raised above him where all could see.  
  
When the villagers had dispersed, he noticed one person was still in the square, it was clear the individual needed to speak with Toren.  
  
"Rahani, I believe you have something to tell me" Toren crossed his arms over his chest watching as his son approached, noticeably trying to show a brave face.  
  
"Yes..." He uttered coldly, stopping in front of his father with his arms hanging by hi sides, in one hand was his faithful bow.  
  
Toren waited, watching his eldest son swallow his pride, the one thing Rahani would always put first.  
  
"It was foolish of me to, to.you were right" he finally admitted casting his eyes onto his father.  
  
To give him chance to explain, Toren lowered his eyes to the ground.  
  
"I have become over cautious and untrusting of everything outside the village," he admitted, his voice growing lower with each word.  
  
Toren nodded understandably, it had been that way for many years with Rahani, he feared his son would grow into a cold and unsympathetic leader that he was one day destined to become. There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
"You are going to question the prisoner now?" Rahani inquired, his normal strong voice returning.  
  
Toren nodded again looking up into his son's eyes.  
  
"You wish to accompany me I assume?" he supposed, Rahani was a proud young man and never was one to ask for favours.  
  
"Yes" he answered after a moment, lifting his bow up he tucked it into the pouch around his neck with his arrows.  
  
They both walked together side by side toward Toren's tent, Toren a tall and assured man he walked casually and with slow pace over the dirt ground, Rahani walked ahead his head slumped forward indicating his abrupt nature to get things done quickly.  
  
*****  
  
He wanted to rip their arms from their sockets, but it would have been pointless.  
  
The two guard who dragged him into this tall and regal hut were attaching the chains of his rope chaces to a stone wall behind him, 'chained like an animal' these words circulated through his head.  
  
The hut was much larger compared to the other that he had been in, its walls coated with exotically coloured furs and stones, some resembled rubies but the rest were foreign. Even some animal skulls placed around the walls in a totem fashion.  
  
Piccolo showed no objection or emotion to his weakened body leaning against the stall; he could feel the cold smooth chains digging into the skin of his back.  
  
The three guards walked toward the entrance like obedient robots, before reaching it they mysteriously stopped as though on command  
  
That's when a figures pushed in the skin from the outside and stepped inside, holding the flap open for the guards to exit through, which they did quickly.  
  
Piccolo lifted his eyes from the ground patiently to meet the eyes of his new company, unfazed by what they were, he had already met one of them rather it was its appearance that raised a question in his mind.  
  
The new occupant turned after the last guard had left pushing the flap closed.  
  
"You have enough brains in that primordial head if yours to not give me any trouble alien?" she inquired stepping away from the thickly built wall, her back to him revealing her long radiant. and ruddy brown hair  
  
Piccolo's eyes slitted ever so slightly, his expression resembling one of fatigue, which was actually starting to circle his body second by second  
  
"This, coming from a primitive herself" he answered flatly and without fault.  
  
Her head twitched slightly to the side so that the corner of her eyes could see him.  
  
"You are a perceptive one, my mistake. but you didn't answer my question," she uttered in a casual and unthreatening manner, turning her body slowly to face him, her eyes a piercing hazel with a pale appearance.  
  
Piccolo watched her for a moment his eyes detailing her customary clothing, apart from her eyes and hair; she was certainly one of the villagers.  
  
He purposely turned away ushering how insignificant she was to him.  
  
"I believe you are only here to guard, not to make conversation" The namek said with irritation, he wanted to get to the point of his reason from swapping himself for Trunks, this warrior woman with a spear was only dragging things on.  
  
".True "she acknowledged calmly, looking away she stepped toward an oddly shaped animal rug draped over the ground, propping her buttocks down she folded her legs Indian style watching Piccolo intently with her spear standing on end against the skin coated floor.  
  
The moment was awkward and silent, neither occupant in the hut asked questions, the woman however was weary, she was only posted here for a short time and would need to leave as soon as Toren arrived.  
  
The slow padding approach of footsteps coming toward them ushered her to her feet, utilising spear to push herself to her shoeless feet.  
  
Piccolo noticing his guard arise to her feet hurriedly, it was obvious who was approaching, and he prepared himself.  
  
The flap gently pushed from the outside and Toren appeared stepping inside, he briefly turned toward the guard nodding his head in a respectful greeting, she returned the gesture.  
  
She was prepared to leave Toren to his duties of interrogation when a second figure stepped into the hut, pushing through and closing the flap behind him, her eyes widened from the unexpected event and she froze for but a second, his eyes also widened before relaxing.  
  
"Sabine." Rahani said after looking up to suddenly find her standing before him.  
  
Sabine relaxed her frozen body swiftly returning to her normal self, she looked at him as intently as he had to her, revealing to him her well known inner strength & will.  
  
She slightly leaned forward parting her lips to speak.  
  
"That will be all, Sabine" Toren huffed in a deep tone, his eyes intently focussed on Piccolo.  
  
Sabine kept her eyes locked with Rahani for a moments longer, ten with her face emotionless she turned away and in the same instance walked out through the entrance, the flap closing shut behind her.  
  
Rahani had watched as she left, his mind had no thought circling through it, it was clear and the only images that were seen were with his eyes, he then turned away from the entrance to his rear to face the matter he had come for.  
  
Toren stood several feet from Piccolo, his feet parted, and his hands tied around his back.  
  
Piccolo's fatigued eyes managed to stay open, he took this moment of silence to take a detailed anatomy of the one called Toren, he was a tall creature, his arms bulked but his skin was aged with several sun spots on his forehead.  
  
His face was chiselled with a thick yellow and white streaked beard covering his entire chin and part of his throat, and with a startling pair of blue eyes, his hair of course blond.  
  
Toren cocked his head at Piccolo, taking in the lanky lethargic alien standing a few feet away against the wall and shook his head.  
  
Strolling to his left side he grasped a hold of a carved out stool that had three short legs, lifting it up from the ground he approached Piccolo confidently with it out in front of him.  
  
Piccolo tensed up slightly, planting his feet as much as he could into the ground, several holes in the soles of his boots had allowed small injuries to occur, spines and several stones had imbedded themselves in his flesh.  
  
Toren stopped before Piccolo and easily placed the stool down in from on the namekian, the he leaned over reaching out to grasp Piccolo by the upper arms.  
  
Piccolo withdrew slightly, but not enough to indicate he was afraid, because he was not, only hateful and wanted to make a point of it.  
  
Toren understood what the namek was implying, but he could not care less, he swiftly grasped Piccolo pulling him forward over the stool, pushing him down firmly into a sitting position, releasing the struggling namek quickly.  
  
Rahani had stepped forward as soon as Piccolo struggled, but his father did not end up needed his assistance after all.  
  
"Now" Toren uttered, waking back away from Piccolo he griped a hold of a second stool close by, pacing it down on the ground he sat himself upon it.  
  
Rahani did the same, situating his stool beside his father and taking seat, removing his bow and arrows from his shoulder placing them behind his stool.  
  
"Why are you here namek, I hope to receive a straight answer from you this time?" Toren question, his head situated on an angel, attempting to keep a deep focus with Piccolo's slightly slopping head and eyes.  
  
Piccolo took in a deep breath through his nostrils, relaxing his upper back against the stonewall, as he dropped his hands by his side you could hear his chains rattle.  
  
"I am. unable to answer that." Piccolo uttered, looking up at both his captors.  
  
"I don't know where I am or how I came to be here amongst you, strange creatures, that also speaks for the others that disappeared from my planet along with me, one of 'them' is Trunks" He explained with some effort, he couldn't understand shy he was still so lethargic.  
  
There was no reason to hide the truth from these creatures, they were only interested in protecting themselves, and they had every reason to suspect a stranger like Piccolo.  
  
"Ill answer 'both' of those question for you" Rahani spoke up.  
  
He leaned forward coming a few inches closer to Piccolo with his hands hanging between his parted knees, his expression uncaring and unamused  
  
"You are on planet Vyloss, and you have landed in the midst of a village of the Kahn race." He finished off, leaning back away from Piccolo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
THANKYOU SO VERY MUCH FO RREADING, PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
